consumed
by OliverHALE.x
Summary: Expressing the blossoming relationship between the young pack, after a tragic accident once again putting Scott in danger and reliant on his light blue plastic inhaler. Not completed...


**I recently found one of my older fanfics, so I thought I'd post it on here. Hope you enjoy, sorry if you don't and I have wasted your time-** side note

The obnoxious ring of stiles cell phone woke him from his deep sleep. A deadly silence spoke louder than words on the other side, stiles moved the phone away from his ear. His eyes still a blur in the bright morning light, scrunching his eyes and rubbing the dust away from his eyes: Scott. The name appeared flashing but still there was no noise 4:56am. "Scott why are you calling at 5 o'clock in the morning" a drop and a wheeze spoke for Scott. "Scott!" stiles voice started to shake worried for his friend "tell me where you are!"

"I-I don't kno-" Scott's voice was agonising, stiles could hear the pain in every word.

Stiles rushed towards his cupboards grabbing the first comic book t-shirt he could find, throwing jeans on and slipping into trainers he ended the call with a harsh "stay safe, be still" a beeping ended it all and stiles heart sank. Stiles shaking hands as his knuckles went red and his hands grew white. "come on Liam" stiles typed his number in rushing fumbling over different numbers-

"Liam come on" stiles muttered at his phone as he waited for Liam's answer. Ringing with no answer the anxiety started to rush through stiles body and then finally reassured. by the groggy voice of Hayden "stiles? what's up? why so ear-" cut of by stiles suddenly "Hayden hi, sorry put Liam on its serious" Hayden didn't need to question it, she understand through the worry that spoke clearer than his words, almost masked by its worry.

"stiles I get you're a bit weird, but 5am!" Liam joked trying to calm stiles

"Liam it's Scott, start getting ready! he is lost and panicking, I think -think he's-" stiles started to break down with every word trying to pace his sentences.

"stiles what is it? say it slowly, I'm getting ready, calm down please" with a gulp he let stiles once again start "he's having an Asthma attack"

"I'll come and get you, I'll be there shortly, it will be okay" and with that Liam howled into the morning sky alerting Scott, hopefully reassuring him with his present, Liam dropped the call and whispered "I'm coming Scott"

Liam pulled up to stiles front door, knocking against the cold wood, it was opened by the sherif, shocked Liam fell back slightly "hi sir, can I have umm, no talk to, um see stiles" he nodded and stiles ran down the stairs "let's go!" stiles called holding his cell phone tightly in his sweating hand, redialling Scott. "stiles where do you think you're going"

"school" stiles said quickly

"it's 5:15 on a Saturday stiles" the sheriff laughed almost immediately as the door slammed shut in his face, he looked down to his coffee and put on his star "right". Running to Liam's new blue car which was freshly cleaned, they heard Scotts voice, "woods" with a huge inhale and exhale stiles nodded towards Liam

pulling up to the woods, near the abandoned house where Derek could no longer be found, stiles moved his hand to his front pocket, reaching to the blue plastic inhaler.

"Scott" Liam Howled searching for Scott's specific scent only a deathly blurred smell could be smelt "stiles don't panic-" Liam was unsure weather he should tell stiles about what he could smell. Death. Was Scott dying?

Stiles turned eyes blood shot and watering "yes Liam? what is it" Liam looked at the pale boy standing between sky scraping trees, with his phone clutched in one hand and the other grasping an inhaler. "we need to find Scott, I can smell death" Liam knew it wouldn't help stiles but he could be aware, and the urgency would intensify.

Starting to run in directions, Liam paced constantly running in circles "this way!" Liam pointed toward Derek's house "he's here!"

In the remains of rock and weeds of Derek's house they looked for Scott, Liam used Scott's pain to his advantage "Scott where are you?" he called as a pack member. Using his beta voice to echo towards his true alpha. Liam felt a small wheeze directed at him "I'm coming Scott" he answered.

Liam was always one of the strongest in the pack his hands ripped apart the rocks that stood in his way, stiles watching in amazement Liam's eyes glow brighter than ever. Laser focused determination was on Scott and finally he found the weak child's heart beat within piles of rubble "Scott I can see you, hold on" Liam whispered directed at Scott "stiles! inhaler!" without turning Liam caught the inhaler between his finger and thumb.

Moments of rushing through rubble, Scott laid across rocks and between growing weeds, Liam jumped down wrapping his arms around Scott's upper body under his arms and lifted him, Scott's heart rate lowered from just being with Liam, he was safe. He was home. Liam held Scott like a child his arms supporting his neck and rested underneath Scott's knees, he ran towards the car calling stiles and placing the inhalers hand he realised Scott couldn't do it himself.

Consumed by the weakness. Liam lifted his shirt as he ran to see the crushed rib cage "Li- am is it- bad" Scott wheezed every word his heart rate fastening and breathing increasing more rapidly he looked into Liam's eyes and could hear the change in heart beat "don't - li-" Liam knocked his own head back unable to look at his friend, a tear ran from the corner of his eye.

"it will heal Scott, you will be okay, I will make- make sure of it" Liam voice broke and Scott closed his eyes comforted by Liam's conference.

Liam laid him down on the back seats "okay Scott inhale" Liam pumped the inhaler into Scott's mouth and moving it away he measured his breathing pattern, starting to settle. Liam moved his hand across Scott's chest gently trying to remove any pain he felt from the crushing of his bones. Stiles slammed the door of the car as he got in the drivers seat, Liam sat in the foot well nursing Scott who laid across the back passengers seat. "stiles call Scott's mum, we have to go to the hospital. immediately" with the acceleration of the car Scott jerked forward but Liam held him reducing the force that would be caused on Scott's fragile body.

"uhhh!" Scott jerked as the car moved over stones and twigs that lay across he woodland floor, Liam wrapped himself gently around Scott's glass body. "you'll be okay Scott, we're nearly there" knowing this would comfort Scott he controlled his heart beat and lied, but Scott didn't realise. Liam placed the inhaler back onto his pale blue lips "okay Scott breathe in" with that Liam pumped the inhaler, finally getting Scott's breathing to settle, a weight lifted from both Liam's and stiles chest metaphorically.


End file.
